TSL: Written Secrets
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: It's 6 years later and Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson reunite in NYC. Kim, fearfully, forgives them only excluding the fact that she won't date Jack. Even though everything goes back to normal, there are still old written secrets that can bring tragedy back to them and break them apart. And that's their worst nightmare. Sequel to The Secret Letters.
1. Welcome Back

**Hey guys! It's the first chapter of the sequel of The Secret Letters (TSL) called Written Secrets. 20-25 reviews = update. This story will be a couple chapters longer than TSL. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 421 REVIEWS! EEK! **  
**Please review! I recommend reading TSL first.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Chanel.**  
Kickin' It  
Jack's P.O.V.  
My fingers squeezed the magenta hair brush as I frantically brushed my hair.  
I dropped it onto the marble counter and smiled. I looked around seeing Jerry and Eddie putting on their ties, Milton was fidgeting with his coat, and Grace, Kelsey, and Julie were applying their make-up.  
After they were finished, we stared at each other. Blank expressions spread across. I motioned them to the cloud-white sofas.  
I sat down and let it out.  
"It's official. 6 years."  
Grace raised her hand and spoke, "Yeah...Kim. She said 6 years. Do you think she'll forgive us?" Her voice cracked as her eyes watered up. 6 years...now we're now 23 years old.

Kelsey added, "Maybe but the problem is, we don't know if she's back here in NYC or if she's still in Seaford."  
We nodded in agreement.  
Kim Crawford, I just have a strong feeling that she's here.  
"Come on," I declared, "Let's go". With that, we stood and walked to the elevator, right out of my penthouse.  
The ride went fast as the chime went off. We stepped out of the elevator and out the door.  
A night-black limo was waiting for us. Rudy, a former sensei of mine, smiled and motioned us to the door. (A/N: Yes, Rudy will be in this story)  
"So, it's been 6 years for you," Rudy stated. Julie nodded. "Good luck," he murmured as we sat in the leather seats.  
Rudy put his hat on and started to drive to the premiere of Black Night. (I made it up)  
When we got there, I kicked open the door as fans began to squeal. Everybody followed and we started to wave, pose for pictures, and sign autographs. I smiled as a young blond girl, who looks 10 years old asked me, "May I please have your autograph? I love the 4th Day of Love!"  
"Of course!"  
She handed me a magazine poster of me and...Kim. It was the teaser poster for the film. She reached into her pocket and handed me a Sharpie marked. I signed it and joined the guys and girls for photos. Paparazzi snapped several pictures until we parted. I walked to the left side of the red carpet when someone bumped into me.  
A honey blond haired girl got up and offered me a hand. I took it and stood up.  
"I'm so sorry," she squeaked.  
Then I noticed something familiar about the woman and she did to.  
She walked up to me, arms crossed and smirked.  
"O-M-G...you're back," she said.  
It was Kim.  
I smiled and crossed my own arms. "So... You know what day it is?" I questioned.  
She smiled and then snickered. "Of course I do. 6 years."  
I nodded in approval.  
"So, do you forgive us? We gave you 6 years to think over it, just like you wanted." I asked.  
"You guys sure did didn't you?" She said, grinning wide.  
"Of course we did," I replied.  
"Hmm, come to my penthouse tomorrow at 11 so we can talk about this damn situation. Okay?" She snapped.  
We both laughed. "Of course," I sneered back.  
She snickered and walked to a group of people. 2 blondes. 2 brunettes. I stared into the blondes' eyes and realized it was Alison and Avery. My eyes shifted to the brunettes. One girl and one boy. The girl, I did not know who it was but that boy...he's so familiar...it couldn't be him...could it?

**And finished! I hope you like the first chapter. So who do you think is the brunette boy? Guess. Spoiler: the girl is Donna Tobin, one of Kim's best friends. 20-25 reviews= update! I really hope you review and favorite and follow the story.**  
**Love, Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn.**


	2. A New Secret

**Second chapter of the sequel! EEK! Thanks for all the reviews! The mystery boy was...Brody! 20-25= update! :D I decided to start giving sneak peeks of the next chapter in the bottom of the current ones! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Mickey Mouse, Hello Kitty, New York Yankees, and iPhones. **

**Kickin' It**

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Brody Grayson? Ugh. I hate him. He was the whole reason why I hated Kim in the past. He was always in our ways from Kindergarten to 6th grade. He did everything with her. He took her away from me. He caused all of us to hate Kim. He stood in between us.I stared at my friends behind me who were shocked too. Grace raised an eyebrow and motioned us to Brody, Kim, Ali, Avery, and the brunette. She fixed her pumps and walked to them. And we followed.

"Kim?!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she questioned, confused.

"What the hell is Brody doing here?" I asked.

Kim and Brody shared a glance and laughed. "Brody and I are dating," she answered.

"WHAT?" I snapped.

"For a year," Brody added.

Kelsey put her hands on her hips and said, "Whatever, but why is Brody here?"

Kim walked up to us and stated, "I'll talk to you bitches later." She said "bitches" in a joking tone. She walked back, whispered to the brunette and strolled to us with the other girls. Her flats were gleaming.

"This is Donna Tobin." Kim introduced, pointing to the brunette.

"Hi guys," she smiled.

Avery grinned and introduced all of us. Ali spun her finger around her sunshine-wheats blond hair and twirled around. She said, "Donna is an actor in the rise. Mostly theatre and commercial." Donna nodded and let out a little wave. Donna was kinda cute.

She walked away, with the posse following her lead.

The Next Day...

I stuffed a piece of paper into my pocket as I found my way to Kim's penthouse. Milton clicked the elevator button and we went up. The elevator chimed as the doors slowly opened. I stepped foot in the wooden floor as I heard faint footsteps coming out way. Kim was in a pink Mickey Mouse tee and white shorts. She had on lavender ballet flats. Her hair was put up in a french braid. Her iPhone was in her hand. Behind her, Avery stepped out in a Paris, France tee, blue jean shorts, and black high heels. Ali and Brody came out. Ali had on a white dress and silver flip-flops. Brody had on jean knee-length shorts and a New York Yankees t-shirt.

"Oh, hey guys," Kim said. She fell into a black leather sofa and directed us to white sofas. I sat down and dropped my hands on the arm rest. My fingers tapped around, feeling the feather-soft cover. She put her phone into her pocket.

Brody dropped between me and Kim. He slung his arm around her shoulders and Kim giggled and pecked his cheek quickly. I mumbled, "Shit," under my breath. Kim raised an eyebrow and I shook my head and sighed quietly in disgust.

**Kim's P.O.V.**

Yes! This plan is a piece of cake! He's buying it! I was only using Brody to make Jack jealous. It's a good thing Brody knew. It's WAY easier with him knowing. It makes it sound more realistic and believable. Besides Brody, Alison and Avery knew.

"So, um, let's talk about the...situation," I stammered, tucking a thick strand of my blond hair behind my left ear.

Jack nodded and stood up. He walked to me and took my hand. Brody grinned as Jack said, "You said 6 years and that's what we did for you. Just like you wanted."

I had to admit. He was telling the truth. I blinked and stared at Jack's eyes. We had a stare-off for a couple minutes when I started to say, "Well, I guess I do." Jack started to talk and it lead us to bickering.

**Kelsey's P.O.V.**

I played with my nails as Jack and Kim were bickering about the situation. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I stared at my watch. They've been at it for 9 minutes. I saw Eddie groan and then throw his arms in the air. He jumped out of his seat and exclaimed, "For goodness sake, just come up with a decision!" Grace snickered as Jack and Kim glared at him.

I moved my index finger around my brown locks, twirling it as I mumbled, "Just say the answer before we get struck in a coma!"

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "You are all forgiven." We cheered.

5 Hours Later...

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Kelsey, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, Grace, Alison, Avery, Brody, and Kim left the penthouse, strolling down the 20 floors. I scratched my hair as I started to walk to the elevator when something on the ground caught my eye. I reached down and picked the paper up. I looked onto the left side. There were 3 holes. The paper was torn from a notebook. I stared at the words written.

Neat handwriting. I could tell Kim wrote this. I read the short paragraph as my mouth gaped open. I folded the tiny sheet and stuffed it into my pocket. I sighed and groaned. Then, I wiped it away with a chuckle and a smirk. I slowly walked to the elevator and clicked the down button. The elevator chimed and I stepped in. I clicked "Lobby" and leaned into the left corner.

Oh, Kimberly, I thought we were done with secrets...but I guess we're not...

**Finished! I hope you guys liked it! 20-25 reviews= update! So, what did Jack find? Guess. Spoiler alert: Later on in the story, two characters will be added: Jenny and Gia! I can't wait for them to come!**

**-Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlin**


	3. Keeping Even More

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here comes the next chapter! This story will have many twists such as: mental hospitals, old friends, threats, secret meetings, and more super, amazing twists! PM me for ideas. 20-25 reviews= update. ****Spoilers: There will be 3 new characters joining: Jenny, Gia, and Tori. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**Kickin' It**

* * *

_Remember Me?_**  
**

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

The elevator chimed and out came Kelsey, Jerry, Grace, Eddie, Milton, and Julie. Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Kelsey sat into a black leather couch and Grace and Eddie plopped themselves into a whole sofa. I sat in a brown sofa, and stared hard at the people in front of me. Breezy air flew through from the vent, blowing in our direction.

"Do you guys remember Jenny Davis?" I questioned, my hands crushing the folded paper in my left pocket.

"Jennifer Davis? The girl that was hated so much by parents that they sent her to a mental hospital?" Milton answered.

"Yeah...but she wasn't mental. She was normal," Kelsey added, tucking her brown locks behind her pale ears.

"What about her?" Jerry asked.

I sighed and replied, "After you guys left Kim's penthouse, I noticed a torn out sheet of paper on the floor. I picked it up and I read what it said."

"And...?" Eddie said.

"It had a short paragraph that said," I recited, fishing the paper out of my pocket, "I need to visit 3910 100th Avenue, at the Gold Spade Preserve to see Jenny. The Seaford Mental Preserve was shut down and made into a department store since it's close to the mall. So, she moved to Gold Spade. I talked to Jenny a lot about my life."

Their eyes widened.

Grade shrieked, "We have to go that mental preserve!"

"Wait!" I shouted. Their eyes directly pointed at me.

"What?" Julie inquired.

"Remember one of our old friends, Tori Webster?" I asked.

They all nodded. Julie raised an eyebrow and stated, "What about her, Jack?"

"Well, she lives in New Jersey, very close. Across the border." I replied.

"Uh-huh...so, what?" Jerry declared, snatching a soda can from the glass table.

"Remember how she knew so many things? Secrets. Bribes. Rumors. Lies. Everything?"

"Of course!" Eddie said.

"Now that she's really close by, we should get answers from her."

Everyone smiled. I leaned in and murmured, "Me, Jerry, Kelsey, and Grace will go down to the preserve," then I shot a glance at Jerry, "and we're only letting Jerry tag along because he might need to be a patient there soon," Everyone laughed and Jerry groaned, "And Milton, Julie, and Eddie, you guys go to Tori's house."

"Sure...but where does she live?" Milton tucked in his shirt as questioning it.

"According to Kim's paper, 48390 100th Avenue," I declared. **I made the numbers and possibly the street up, btw. **

30 Minutes Later...

Kelsey opened the brass knob, as the air conditioning swiftly flew onto our heads. Grace sighed in happiness, as she stepped on the blue tile floors to the white desk. A red haired woman in a while coat was frantically typing on a computer. I walked up with Kelsey and Jerry, arm in arm, following.

The lady looked up and smiled, "What are you here for?"

"Visiting," Jerry answered.

"Ok, who would you like to visit?" She asked.

"Jenny Davis," Kelsey replied, taking a jet ink pen that was wine-colored as she started to sign us in.

"Ok, take out all cell phones and accessories such as jackets, scarves, earrings, ect."

I heard Kelsey and Grace murmur, "Shit," under their breaths as I snickered.

We handed the woman the things and she placed them in a white cardboard box underneath a black table. Her gloved hand pointed to a cloud-white door. We walked to it and opened the door. We gasped as we saw our old friend, in a white hospital gown. Her brown hair was placed down, shining in the pale white medication room.

She turned her head, glaring at us. Her eyes gleamed until a grin cracked. "J-Jack?" she stammered. "W-w-what are you guys doing here?"

"We know Kim's been visiting you. We need answers. I know she's keeping secrets from us. Please tell us," Kelsey begged.

Her face flashed with fear and then it was wiped away with a pale look. "So, you know that," she whispered.

"Yes, and we need to know what she said," I stated.

She looked away, out of the windows as bird chirped around. She snapped her head back at us and murmured, "Be Ready On Danger, You Guys."

* * *

**Julie's P.O.V.**

The subway doors opened as the engine steamed. Me, Eddie, and Milton coughed, fanning the smoke away with our hands. I heard a groan from Milton as he coughed into his V-neck sweater. We were in New Jersey. I looked up at the green sign and smiled. We were at the right place. I grabbed Milton's hand and ran up the stairs as Eddie quickly followed after us.

I heard faint footsteps as we made it up. I peered at the nearest neighborhood, scanning each house's address. 48387. 48388. 48389. 48390. Yes! There it is.

"Hey guys! It's over there!" I cried, stabbing a finger to the red bricked town house. We walked over as Eddie knocked onto the copper brown wooden door. I looked into the tiny amount of glass next to the door. A redhead was walking this way. The door opened and a woman stood there, a big smile on her face. "Omigosh! Julie! Milton! Eddie! What are you guys doing here?" Tori exclaimed, giving us each a tug. **(A/N: I imagine her played by Kat McNamara. BTW, Brody, pretend that the events in The Wrath of the Swan NEVER happened) **

"So, we wanted to talk about Kim," I said.

"Kim, you need to talk about Kim," she repeated.

"Yes," Milton answered, "We need to talk about her."

Tori paused and motioned us to the kitchen. She had a brown wooden table with white chairs. We sat in them as Tori grabbed a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi out of the stainless steel refrigerator and 4 tall glasses out of the brown wooden cabinets. She placed them in the granite kitchen island and poured them in. Tori snatched a gray tray from the sink and placed the Pepsi on it.

She walked out and handed us the glasses. I smiled as I took mine. I sipped it quietly and said, "So, we heard that Kim is visiting you about something."

Tori raised an eyebrow as her eyes flashed with fear. "Y-yeah, she is...why?"

"Kim has been keeping some secrets from us and we want to know what she is keeping from us." Eddie replied.

"Oh," Tori muttered. "Well, you see, Kim has been visiting me about these threats she's getting."

"THREATS!" I shrieked, nearly dropping my glass. I placed it on the table and questioned, "W-what kind of threats?"

"Threats about Brody, you guys, and a lot of bad stuff," Tori said.

"W-when did this start?" Eddie ran on, nervously.

"Ever since you guys came back."

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I fished through my purse, frantically looking for my notes. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. The chandelier glimmered as I moaned. Then, I gasped. The last time I saw it was before Jack and all of them came to my penthouse. After they left, it was gone. I stood up, snatching my purse and strolled to the elevator. I looked down and noticed a glimpse of white. I bent down and stared. It was a tiny piece of white lined paper. It had the letter on it. I gasped as I realized what it was. It was a tiny piece of my paper. Jack must have gotten it.

Oh no. This can't be. Not only did it tell the secrets that I kept, but it had something else. Something that was so secretive for me.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

**And finished! 20-25 reviews= update! So...what does Jenny mean by Be Ready On Danger, You Guys? What does Tori know about the secrets? What is Kim keeping? Find out in the upcoming chapters of TSL: Written Secrets! Please PM for ideas. **

**-Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlin**


	4. I Is Back

**Thanks for all the reviews! So, a few of you mentioned the PLL thing about Be Ready On Danger You Guys...I'm telling you that this time, it actually IS about dangers. You know, the threats. Now i better stop spoiling! Oh wait! I better tell you that I'm adding, once again, a new character, This will be the last new one I'll add. Thanks again for all the reviews and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Chanel, iPhones, Galaxy 2S, or Blackberry (c) phones. **

**Kickin' It**

* * *

_Discoveries_

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Danger.

"What kind of danger?" I questioned, as Jenny's face fell. Her face was now pale, eyes marked with fear. She froze, now words sputtered out. She just stared. Hard. Jenny sighed and locked eyes with us.

Her soft voice murmured, "Threats. Traps. Everything. That's your danger."

"So what exactly do you mean?"

"You guys aren't finished with the secrets. They're coming back."

Kelsey opened her mouth to speak when the door opened. The lady was standing there and smiled. "Sorry but visiting hours are over."

We nodded as we quietly walked out.I looked back, staring at Jenny as she covered her face with her hands, sighing. The automatic doors opened as the bliss of air flew, peeling the sweat off our foreheads. Jerry started to screech, "TAXI! TAXI! TAXI!" as thoughts poured too me until I tripped. I heard a female voice squeak, "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I stared at the girl in front of me. She was a black-haired girl. Her chocolate brown eyes glimmered.

"Hi, I'm Naomi." She pulled her hand out and I shook it, Jerry, Kelsey, and Grace following.

"I'm Jack."

"Jerry...but sadly I'm taken," Jerry declared, "By this chick!" He pointed to Kelsey who was rolling her eyes, patting him on the shoulder saying, "Yeah. Yeah."

"I'm Grace, one of the three mature ones from here." Grace flipped her auburn brown hair.

"And I'm Kelsey, as Grace said, a mature one," Kelsey smiled.

I saw Naomi flash a smile, then take a good look at each of us. Then, her face lit up.

"Wait a minute! You guys are Jack Anderson, Jerry Martinez, Grace Montgomery, and Kelsey Vargas! Omigosh!" She exclaimed, shifting her expensive-looking brown handbag behind her bag.

Kelsey and Grace blushed as Jerry answered, "Yup, we are! Three bucks for pictures, two bucks for autographs!"

Naomi rolled her eyes and said, "I'm super rich! I can just buy your house instead!" She fished into her purse and snagged a handful of money. Jerry's eyes widened as he started to drool.

"So, where do you guys live?" Naomi stated, slipping the money back into her purse.

"In the Manhattan Waters Penthouse!" I answered.

"OMG! Me too!" she squealed.

"We're actually heading there right now!" Grace shrilled.

* * *

**Kim's P.O.V.**

_One Hour Later..._**  
**

I picked up my red leather purse and slipped on Chanel shades as the automatic doors swooshed opened. My high hell coots tapped against the concrete pavement until I stepped on the tile floor. I walked to the attendant's desk and signed it. I slipped off my shades and gave her my purse. She pointed to the door and I grinned, walking to it.

I opened the door and saw Jenny, reading a fashion magazine. **(A/N: BTW, she's not in the hospital room. She's in...idk what to call it but maybe like a "break" room or whatever? Um, that place where Mona from PLL was reading a magazine and playing a card game.) **She turned around and smiled at me. "Hello Kim!" she said, excitement flashing in her eyes. She motioned me to one of the navy blue chairs. I sat down and sighed.

"What's Jack been up to?" I asked.

Jenny stared into my eyes, then looked away. "Why do you ask?" She questioned, still looking away from me.

"I know I've been keeping secrets, but something tells me he is too. Not only him, but all of them," I answered, firmly.

"And how would I know?" she replied back, slowly turning her head back at me.

"Please, tell me."

She sighed and declared, "They've been visiting me."

"And who's they?"

"Jack. Jerry. Kelsey. Grace."

"What did they say?"

"They wanted to know your secrets. What you were hiding."

"Did you tell them?"

She paused and looked away again. "Yes."

"Jenny!" I complained.

Jenny snapped her head back at me and murmured, "Don't worry, Kimmy. But Jack also doesn't want you to know about his visit. Those four all don't want you to know."

"Why?"

She chuckled, and held my hand. "We're friends, best friends, you know that, right?"

"Of course."

"Kimmy, I hate to say it, but you aren't done with these secrets. They're coming back. Each and everyone of you aren't done with these secrets. They're still out there, waiting to be kept."

"Ok, and?"

"From what I see, you guys will keep it going."

"Keep what going?"

"The on and off friendship."

"Yeah, but-" I started until she cute me off.

"Kimmy, understand, the secrets are coming back. You aren't done with them."

* * *

**Milton's P.O.V**

"Ever since we came back!?" I repeated.

Tori sighed and answered, "Yes, once you guys left the premiere, she's been receiving the threats."

"But why?" Eddie questioned.

"I don't kno-" Tori replied before I heard a chime, ring, chirp, and buzz. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Galaxy 2S. Julie fished into her handbag and pulled out her iPhone. Tori snatched her Blackberry from the table and Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

"One new message," I murmured. I clicked on the message and read the words. I gasped as I clutched the phone hard. It said:

_Don't try it at all. Of course she's been getting these threats. Because you people are bitches._

_-I_

Who the hell was I? I stuffed the phone back in my pocket and stammered, "D-did you g-guys get a message from I?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Same here."

Julie asked, "Was 'I' the one who was threatening Kim?"

"Yeah, it was," Tori said, nervously.

"Who is 'I'?" Eddie stated.

"Somebody that knows us well. Someone that was close to us in the past. Someone with a dark secret."

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

A person in a black hoodie and black gloves was at a table, fishing through a totebag filled with pictures of Jack, Kim, and the gang. One-by-one that person smashed the glass and threw the pictures in a straw sack. The person kept breaking the glass until they got to the last picture. The person snagged a red permanent marker from a pocket from the hoodie and drew a big X on the picture. He or she, in the bottom corner, wrote:

_Miss me?_

_-I_

The person placed the cap back on and grabbed an orange SASE. The person opened it and shoved the picture inside and with a black permanent marker wrote,

_Kim Crawford_

_Jack Anderson_

_Julie Walters_

_Eddie Johnson_

_Kelsey Vargas_

_Milton Kruptnick_

_Jerry Martinez_

_Grace Montgomery_

_Manhattan Waters Penthouse_

_21804 Main Street_

_New York, New York 14502_

_USA_

The person shoved the envelope to the mailbox in front of the post office and fleed.

* * *

**Finished! I hope you liked the chapter! So...who is this mystery person at the end sending the gang a picture...Guess. Anyway, Gia will come later on. So, 20-25 reviews= update! Sorry if I mixed up on the last names. If they were different in The Secret Letters, please tell me! So, what did you think? All different. At the mental hospital, at Tori's house, ect. Full mystery, huh! **

**SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :D**

**-Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlin**


	5. Oh, Oh, Oh

**Thanks for 80+ reviews! I appreciate them all. So, in this chapter there will be no Pretty Little Liars references. There MAY be some because I don't remember then all, so tell me if there is. And, some of these chapters will be in Nobody's P.O.V. or my regular Kim's P.O.V. or Jack's P.O.V., you know what I mean. 20-25 reviews = update! PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, this takes place 5 days later from the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Dior.**

* * *

_All New_

* * *

Kelsey Vargas was as afraid as hell.

She was pacing around in circles in Jack's kitchen, biting her lip as worries flashed. Sweat began to develop on her head when a loud slam woke her up from thoughts. She jumped back, eyes pointing on the floor. Looking from the ground, she noticed a pair of black hi-tops. She looked up, meeting Jerry's eyes.

Jerry opened his mouth to say something when a group of people walked into the kitchen. Jack, Milton, Brody, and Eddie immediately went to the stools on the kitchen's island. Kim, Julie, and Ali sat down on the wooden chairs and Avery and Grace leaned on the granite counter. Everybody's eyes were aimed, confusedly, at Kelsey and Jerry.

"Kelsey, all you alright?" Kim's voice ringed, alarmed as worried looks flashed on their faces. Kelsey looked startled, hopping back and then said, "Oh. sorry. I just heard...news."

"What kind of news?" Jack questioned, quickly looking at Kim before turning away.

"Weeeell, I kinda-sorta-maybe..." Kelsey stammered.

"Kinda-sorta-maybe what?" Eddie exclaimed as he slipped his arm around Grace's waist who chuckled.

Jerry squeezed Kelsey's hand and murmured, "Kels, what's wrong?"

"I went downtown for an appointment and I found out I'm..."

"You're what?" Julie asked, scared.

"I'm pregnant."

10 Minutes Later...

After a round of "Congratulations!", "Ooh! Can't Wait!", and "Can't wait for a boy or a girl!"'s, Milton and Eddie tensed up.

Julie looked at Grace, who had the same emotion as her. _What's going on?_

"Eddie?" The brunette stated quietly, tucking her curly strand of light brown behind her ear. "Milton?" Julie asked, fearfully as the two caught their attention.

"What's the matter, you guys?" Avery said sternly, ticking her fingers onto the counter frantically with a frown on her face.

"Julie Walters..."

"Grace Montgomery..."

"You are the love of my life..."

"You're who I want..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"YES!"

"OF COURSE!"

"Omigosh!" Kim squealed, excitement flushing in her eyes as she jumped on the tile floor, holding Grace and Julie's hand with Brody's arm slinging on her waist. Jack let out a small growl, as Kim smiled.

* * *

Jack Anderson was on his way to the bathroom after sipping a glass of Coke. His shoes tapped against the wooden floor and his fingers were about to open the golden doors until a soft voice murmuring.

"How long will this thing be going?"

He paused with a confused expression on his face. He tip-toed to one of the doors, pressing his ear against it.

"I don't know. But we need to keep it going."

It was Kim and Brody.

"Kimmy, I love you as a friend but when are we going to end this fake-dating thing?"

_Fake-dating!?_

Jack's eyebrows scrunched up as hurt and anger boiled onto his face.

"I know Brody, but we have to keep this up for Jack."

"I guess so, Kim."

A moment of silence recorded through until he heard Kim's voice ringing, "Well, let's go."

He heard the footsteps and the doorknob twist open. Jack crossed his arms as Kim and Brody stepped out. Kim looked up and matched his eyes, surprised and afraid.

"D-did you hear that?" she stammered, as her eyes watered up.

Jack growled, "I did," and his voice rang higher, "You LIED to me! You said we were done with the secrets! BUT NOT, YOU WERE FAKE DATING BRODY! YOU WERE LYING TO ME!"

Kim's eyes instantly filled with hurt and regret but then she argued back, "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO LIED!"

* * *

Tori Webster was confused.

In her hand, was a note torn out by a yellow pad. Whoever wrote it had messy handwriting. Tori stared hard at each word.

_If you want to protect your __bitchy __friends, come to the forest at 5 PM sharp. Do not bring anyone or tell anyone._

_-I _

Tori's eyes widened as she hastily sighed. She hesitated for a second, then moaned. She opened the doors of her walk-in closet and grabbed a grey Abercrombie hoodie and dropped her phone on her pillow. She ran out of the door as the rain poured roughly against the pavement.

She ran her fingers over the hood and she threw it on, and hailed a cab, fearing that using her own Mercedes would not come back home perfectly.

The cab door opened as the redhead driver smiled and asked, "Where to?"

"Weatherby Forest."

The driver drove away and 20 minutes later, they got there. Tori shoved 20 dollars into his hand as she left the cab. The cab rushed away as Tori peered left and right. She turned back and then gasped. There was a girl in front of her with a smirk plastered on her pale face. She jumped back and stared at the face.

"Gia?"

* * *

"It's alright," Jerry murmured softly into the strawberry-blond-haired girl's hair. She smiled, diving into a kiss as Jerry caressed her body. The girl moaned at his actions as he kissed her harder. He took off her shirt, moaning.

"Kelsey's at home. We can stay like this for another hour." He whispered.

The girl giggled as they made out in her bead.

* * *

"You're so dead to me, Kimberly Hannah Crawford!" He spat before dropping what he truly knew she deserved into her hand.

* * *

**Finished! I hoped you guys liked it! So, some people are engaged or pregnant! (says in a sing-songey toon) And what did Jack lie about? And who is Gia and why is she tormenting the group? Who is the strawberry blond girl that Jerry was making out with? BTW, it's not Avery, Ali, Kim, ect. It's someone you guys read about in _The Secret Letters. _But lastly, what did Jack give to Kim? Find out in the next chapters of _TSL: Written Secrets! _  
**

**C, A, and K**


	6. Flashback

**Now...I bet a LOT of you are wondering why there is a new chapter for The Secret Letters, my finished story but I am releasing a never-before-read scene. And I was thinking that I should just continue TSL: Written Secrets here. Review your opinion. Anyway, TSL: Written Secrets is on a hiatus unless some people tell me that they want me to continue the story here.**

**Also, some questions from TSL: Written Secrets could be answered...like the one with who did Jerry make out with..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

* * *

_Words_

_6 Years Ago..3 Days Before Kim Crawford Left New York City_

* * *

Jerry Martinez was caught in dead ends.

What could he do?

He loved Kelsey Hailey Vargas with all his soul, heart, and mind but something about Chloe Samantha Crawford left him so...confused. Even more than he was. Jerry just stared at the beautiful Manhattan uptown skyline.

Thoughts poured into his brain, which was on a hell of a ride to explode. Then a chirp woke him up from his deep thoughts. Woken badly, Jerry accidentally whacked the headboard on his tree bark brown bed. Blood was slowly oozing out of the hand. "_Dammit_!" The Latino growled as he shook his hand anxiously as if it'd stop the bleeding.

Then, he slowly walked to his bed stand, with a vanilla candle shimmering next to his sleek iPhone. He clicked the "home" button and slid the bar. He furiously typed in the passcode and his Messages popped out.

Chloe.

_Jerry, I can do it. But promise me that you'll keep this quiet. I'm doing it for you. xoxo, Chloe_

Jerry grimaced in regret but he knew that no matter how wrong it was...he loved Chloe. He immediately texted her that he'd be at her apartment in 20 minutes. He grasped his leather jacket and stormed out the door, knowing the mistakes he was just about to make.

He was going to cheat but he couldn't help it. Chloe was too beautiful.

* * *

Jack Anderson was heartbroken.

The girl he loved damn hated his guts.

His heart shattered at her words. Jack was in sunglasses, sitting on a bench at Central Park when Avery swam into his view.

"Avery? What are you doing here?"

"Listen, Jack. Normally, I'd be ignoring you, not telling you anything about Kim...but now..I have too. Kim's completely worn down. You have to do something. Kim's leaving for Seaford in 3 days." Avery pushed up her Gucci aviators as Jack became speechless.

"Her flight's in the morning at the JFK airport. Try to bring her back, please."

Tears slid down her cheeks. She reached in and hugged Jack.

"Please...do it for me."

Jack nodded as he hugged her back.

He had to bring Kim Crawford back where she belonged.

* * *

Tori Webster stood at Rockefeller Center, just...normal.

Her mouth was slowly chewing on the strawberry nutrition bar. She just stood there. Many people pushed passed her. Tori chuckled. _Typical New Yorkers._

Her eyes fell upon a brunette glaring right at her. Tori grimaced, as she walked away. She had no idea who was watching her but she swore that was Gia DeVito, a girl that was thought to be dead from a severe car crash 7 years ago.

Tori shook her head. Nonsense. It could never be true.

But yet, it was only she didn't know that.

* * *

Kim Crawford had to be dead.

No, not dead as in *ehhhhhh*. She was dead in love and thoughts.

Why? Jack Anderson. She knew how much he loved her but he couldn't bear the thoughts. The memories from all those years.

Kim tied her hair in a messy ponytail, letting it bounce against her back. Her crimson lips were pursed as she laid on her king-sized bed in her almost-empty bed.

What to do? What to do? Kim sighed. She _knew_ what to do and she knew she had to do it. With that, she immediately dialed an old friend, as she could only refer.

Brody.

Kim Crawford was going to go back on top. Nobody could jinx that.

But she knew something eventually will hold her back.

_Crawfords are strong._ She thought as she slipped on her UGG fur boots.

She was strong but weak when it came to Jack.

If it was like that...who was she meant to be?

* * *

Jenny Davis sat grumpily on the lumpy couch in the screening room at the mental hospital.

Her hair was messed up, her face was pale as a ghost, and her skin was ice-cold.

In her hands was a small bag of buttery popcorn. In front of her gleaming eyes was the screen playing _Shake it Up: Made in Japan._

She stared at Rocky and CeCe, jealous as hell.

Around her were other patients that were signed into the hospital. At the door and around the seats were the nurses that cared for them and helped them with their fucking mental problems.

Not that Jenny had one.

She clutched the note that Kim had written to her earlier. The paper felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

She remembered the last word that was written there.

Love.

* * *

Rudy Gillespie was disappointed.

His Wasabi Warriors from many, many years ago have grown distant.

VERY distant.

Kim was hated.

Jack was dating the wrong person.

Jerry was with the girl he didn't belong with.

Kelsey was with the guy who broke everyone's friendship in pieces.

Milton had become cruel.

Julie had been slutty and bitchy.

Grace was inside-out all in the wrong places.

Eddie was alone but not scared.

He knew they all, but Kim, had broken the Wasabi Code.

Rudy took a framed photo of the Wasabi Warriors at their first tournament as he chocked up a sob.

Everything of him was gone.

It just cost to much of him.

Nothing mattered anymore.

But he did know...with a little bit of work...alright, alright! Gosh! With a _lot_ of work, he could bring the Warriors together. He just needed a plan.

* * *

**Was that good enough for your taste? I hope it was. Anyway, make sure to tell me if you just want me to continue TSL: Written Secrets on THIS part of the story. Anyway, please review!**

**xoxo, Cici and Alyssa**


	7. She Knows

Sorry its been soooo long since I updated. I've been busy with school and acting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any brand I mention.

Kelsey's POV

Kelsey stood at the terrace of the penthouse, drumming her fingers on the wood, thinking.

Tears were spilling from her eyes and her face was tomato red. Grace, Julie, Eddie, Milton, Avery, and Ali were sitting on white braided chairs.

Kelsey stopped drumming her pale fingers. It was dead silence now.

The sound of champagne poured in a glass cup stopped the silence. Grace sipped the champagne, a little dripping on the floor but she didn't give a damn about it.

"He's a bitch and a lying skank," Eddie assured a now sobbing Kelsey.

"He ch-cheated on me with Chloe, Kim's sister. He's been having an affair with her for years. He lied to me"! Kelsey wailed, as Milton comforted her.

Avery led Kelsey to a chair as Ali handed her a glass of champagne.

"He got me pregnant and now I'm hopeless," Kelsey moaned, accepting a tissue from Julie.

Kelsey had found out about Jerry and Chloe when she found his phone in the couch. She saw the steamy texts between the two.

Kelsey's tears victoriously slid down her cheeks as she rubbed her hand over her pregnant stomach.

"He's gonna get it. He'll regret this," Grace said, reassuring Kelsey. "We don't give a fuck about his life."

Kim's POV

I gasped in surprise as I stared at the pendant in my hand.

"I remember how much you wanted this when we filmed the 4th Day of Love," Jack said, putting the necklace on her.

Kim smiled and said, "I'm sorry for lying to you about me and Brody."

Jack replied, "I'm sorry for everything."

They had a stare-off and Kim was gazing into Jack's eyes.

She leaned in and captured his lips, him kissing back. He started to kiss her neck and Kim moaned in delight.

After a minute the pair let go.

"What does this make us?" Kim asked, stroking Jack's cheek.

"The newest Hollywood couple," Jack replied, slinging his arm around Kim's shoulders.

Kim smiled and kissed Jack's cheek.

Then, they heard a wail from the terrace and the couple raced for it.

Tori's POV

Tori gulped as Gia tapped her pale-as-hell fingers on the tree trunk next to her.

"I thought you were dead," Tori stammered, pushing a strand of her red locks behind her ear.

Gia snickered and pushed Tori to the ground.

"Im not dead, obviously. Im more alive than i could ever be," Gia sneered walking around Tori as she brushed a leaf out of her hair.

"Why are you 'I'?" Tori questioned, too scared to run away.

"Because you all ruined my life," Gia snapped, kicking a leaf pile.

"What do you mean?"

"After I 'died', rumors about me spread and wrecked my blessed reputation. Even though, yeah I was so-called dead, I was ruined. Im like Alison DiLaurentis. My name isn't cleared but it will be when I'm done with you assholes."

Gia reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun.

"Say your goodbyes" She whispered into Tori's ear.

Right when Gia was going to shoot, a voice yelled, "Stop, Gia!"

Grace's POV

Jack and Kim raced into the room, looking at the crying Kelsey on the balcony chair.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked, putting a hand on Kelsey's trembling shoulder.

"Jerry cheated on me. He's been having an affair with your sister," Kelsey whispered, tears exploding again.

Kim gasped and Jack's jaw dropped.

"He did WHAT?!" Kim screeched, clenching his fists.

Jack started to calm Kim down and then wrapped an arm around her.

Everyone and Kelsey looked at them puzzled, and they explained that they were now a couple. Their friends congratulated them when the elevator dinged. Out came the one and only, Jerry Martinez.

Grace, Kim, Julie, Ali, and Avery ran over to him and tackled him. They started pummeling him with fists as the latino cried in pain.

After the guys pulled the girls away, Jerry looked up confused,

"What's wrong with you guys and babe, you alright?" He asked.

Kelsey opened her mouth to speak but looked away.

Kim spoke up. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? CHEATING ON MY BEST FRIEND WITH MY DAMN SISTER? KELSEY IS FUCKING PREGNANT AND YOU HAVE AN AFFAIR WITH SOMEONE ELSE! You, mister, are an asshole and a skank and no good bitch!"

Jack held his girlfriend back from attacking Jerry.

Jerry guiltily looked at the ground. "Im sorry."

End. Review? Im updating soon. Im working on Im Coming Home & What Hurts the Most right now. PM for questions or ideas. Follow meh on Instagram: oliviaholt4eva

XOXO

Cici and Alyssa


End file.
